


Meeting the Boss

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Naoki takes Akira to meet someone very special





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to even say. Enjoy?

 

Akira wasn't sure he was ready to see who Naoki meant when the other demon dragged him away from the Land of Nomos. All he'd been told was this being was the strongest Naoki had apparently faced… And that was kinda scary. Akira couldn't think of many who could rival Naoki, after all. 

“I'm actually not so sure about this. I don't see why I would need to meet this demon, anyway.” Maybe he could turn back.  “Oh come on.” Naoki looked back at him, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “You're not scared, are you?”

“No, of course not.” He didn't wanna deal with Naoki seeing him as a wimp or something. That was asking for trouble.

“Good, because we're almost there so might as well finish the trip.”

With that, Naoki dragged Akira up one more flight of stairs and across a vast, empty room. Only one door in front of them… So that must be where the demon was.

Akira braced himself, prepared for the worst thing he'd ever seen and…

“A… A little boy?” Akira looked at Naoki, furrowing his brow. “What?”

“This is Lucifer, the strongest demon I've faced.” Naoki looked to Lucifer. “And this is Akira, or Amon. He's a… friend.”

Akira has heard of Lucifer and had plenty of memories from Amon about who Lucifer was… A strong demon, the de facto leader of this place due to his strength… And yet…

“Lucifer is… A little boy…”

“Sometimes an old man, too.” Naoki shrugged. “It really depends.”

“...I'm going back to the Land of Nomos.”

“But you just got here!”

“I'm still going back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more for this... Thanks to my friend rachel for fun conversations that lead to me writing tbh

“Good that you’re giving it another chance, Akira!” Naoki was smiling from ear to ear. “I’m telling you, Lucifer isn’t  _ just  _ a little boy.”

“I’ll believe it when I see him looking like, well, anything else.” Akira shot Naoki a look. He really wasn’t very convinced, but… One more chance for Naoki wouldn’t hurt, he guessed.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to be pretty critical about it this time. One sign that Naoki was indeed messing with him and he was out of here. Forever. He would never talk to Naoki ever again.

Soon enough, they were back to the room where the little boy had been, and… Well, Naoki was looking a little nervous. Akira made note of that while planning on how to avoid the other demon at all costs in the future.

They stepped in and standing there was, once again, a little kid. Okay, Naoki was definitely messing with him. No one else he’d asked had ever said Lucifer was a little boy… So that was the only possible explanation.

He looked at Naoki, eyes narrowing. “Naoki…”

“Wait, don’t storm off again.” Naoki grabbed his arm, holding him in place as he turned to the boy. “Do you really think this is funny? I told you anything but the kid. We had a deal!”

Akira frowned. Did that mean it wasn’t Naoki messing with him, but Lucifer messing with… Both of them? Huh, imagine that… He wasn’t at all a fan.

“Naoki… I’m going back. I don’t think I want to really meet him if this is how it’ll happen.”

“I…” Naoki sighed, shaking his head. “I can’t blame you. Go ahead.”


End file.
